Sorpresas, celos y regalos
by Bere-San
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot por el cumpleaños de nuestra Mickey. Porque Mickey merece mas de una sorpresa.


_Roma, Italia._

En la pista de patinaje de la ciudad estaba toda la selección nacional. Desde los mas jóvenes de la categoría junior hasta los mas experimentados de los senior. Algunos entrenaban por las próximas competencias, otros solo practicaban para crear nuevas rutinas y los demás descansaban.

Entre los que practicaban con afán en el hielo se encontraba Michelle Crispino. El mayor de los mellizos perfeccionaba su nuevo rutina para la siguiente competencia. Sin embargo su querida hermana hablaba en las gradas con algunas de sus amigas.

-Entonces, ¿que planes tienes para el miércoles?- Carina una joven aun de la categoría junior. Castaña, con ojos verdes y dulce sonrisa, carismática tanto en persona como en sus rutinas.

-No tengo ningún plan. ¿Porque la pregunta?- Sara miro a sus amigas. Todas rieron ante el comentario de la ex-campeona en parejas.

-Tal vez porque es tu cumpleaños, bueno tuyo y de Mickey.- Bianca respondió. Una rubia de ojos cafés miro a su amiga. La rubia era mas sarcástica y sus rutinas solían ser mas maduras.

-Si, tal vez podamos ir a cenar. ¿O tu hermano ya te separo?- Fanny, la mayor del grupo, castaña de cabello risado que parecía una melena de algún león. La mas aventurera y alegre del grupo.

-No, pero debo hablar con alguien.- Sara tomo su celular de su mochila. Mando un mensaje a un numero extranjero, rápidamente recibió una respuesta. -Chicas, el miércoles hay fiesta en mi casa. No le digan a Mickey.- La Crispino guardo sus cosas para después partir a la pista.

-Sara, cariño. Si vas a dar una fiesta, ¿que harás con tu hermano?- Bianca miro confundida a su amiga.

-Digamos que alguien quiere sorprender a mi hermano.- Sala sonrió con complicidad.

-No me digas que ya tienes cuñada.- Fanny sonrió ante la loca idea de Mickey saliendo con alguien.

-No, pero si tengo suerte pronto tendré cuñado.- Sara sonrió mientras se acercaba a la pista de hielo.

Mickey miro a su hermana en la orilla. Se acerco a ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Mickey miro curiosa a su hermana. No siempre su hermana sonría de esa manera.

-No, pero necesito salir por un rato. Nos vemos mas tarde en casa, ¿de acuerdo?- La menor sin esperar respuesta salio del lugar.

-Espera, ¿a donde vas?- El mayor no pudo detener a la chica. Así que suspiro resignado.

Mientras Mickey seguía entrenando Sara se dirigió al aeropuerto. En cuanto llego busco en los avisos algún avión que llegara de Pagra. Leyó todos los avisos hasta que sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón. Tomó su celular para ver el mensaje recibido. Sonrió lista para poner su plan en marcha.

 _Praga, República Checa. Un mes antes._

Emil Nekola se encontraba descansando en su casa. Después de un día de duro entrenamiento merecía poder descansar en su hogar. Cuando miro su celular se dio cuenta de que día era. Faltaba un mes para el cumpleaños de sus gemelos favoritos.

Sin duda tendría que llamarlos ese día. Aun que tal vez ir a visitarlos estaría mejor, pero no podía llegar sin avisar. Tan ensimismado estaba en su debate sobre que hacer que no notó cuando un mensaje llego a su celular. Miro la pantalla y sonrió al ver quien enviaba el mensaje.

 _Hola, tengo un plan para sorprender a Mickey y necesito tu ayuda. ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres venir a Italia para nuestro cumpleaños?  
Sara_

Ir a Italia para el cumpleaños de Michelle y Sara, invitado por la misma cumpleañera y sorprender a su amor platónico.

Tomo su celular y contesto el mensaje.

 _Claro. Dime, ¿que tienes planeado?_

 _Roma, Italia. Miércoles 13 de septiembre._

En la pista de entrenamientos los gemelos practicaban sus rutinas para las próximas competencias. Durante el día ambos hermanos habían recibido regalos por parte de amigos y familiares.

-Hey Mickey, ¿tienes planes para hoy?- Una joven patinadora, Gina, se acerco al mayor con claras intenciones románticas.

Crispino se removió incomodo ante la chica.

-Bueno, planeaba ir a cenar con mi hermana hoy.- Mickey se volteo para hablar con ella frente a frente.

A lo lejos Sara veía la escena que su hermano protagonizaba. Entre sorprendida y molesta pensó en interrumpir entre ambos. Pero en vez de eso decidió advertirle a Emil sobre la nueva rival de amores.

-Entonces, ¿crees que podamos salir otro día?- Gina se acercó mas a Michelle. Sara entre enfurecida y, aunque no lo acepte, celosa se dirigió a donde estaba su hermano.

-Mickey, espero que no te moleste que invite a algunas amigas a casa para celebrar.- Sara miro a su hermano y vio cierto alivio al escucharla.

-No, después de todo también es tu cumpleaños.- Mickey sonrió a su hermana menor. -¿Te importa si invitó a algunos amigos?-

-No, te esperamos a la salida. No tardes mucho.- Sara miró a Gina con la clara advertencia de alejarse de su hermano.

-Gina, ¿quisieras ir a cenar a casa hoy?- Mickey si bien no estaba interesado en la chica debía ser educado. La menor asintió sonriente.

Cuando la chica se fue Mickey suspiro cansado. Esperaba recibir una llamada o algún mensaje por parte de su amado checo pero nada. Estaba seguro de que Emil sabia la fecha de su cumpleaños. ¿Acaso dejo de importarle? Se fue con sus amigos para invitarlos a cenar. Sin embargo, lo que Mickey no sabía era que sus amigos ya sabían de la fiesta.

En cuanto termino en el entrenamiento los hermanos Crispino y amigos tomaron sus mochilas para salir rumbo a la casa de los mellizos. Por parte de Sara iban sus 3 amigas y con Michelle iban 2 de sus amigos ademas de Gina.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los mellizos Emil terminaba de adornar la casa. Si, a Emil le tocó decorar y ordenar todo, pero si a cambio podía estar con Mickey estaría bien.

En cuanto los hermanos e invitados llegaron Emil se fue a esconder al cuarto de invitados.

Los invitados entraron a la casa junto a los festejados. El primero en entrar fue Michelle que al ver todo decorado. se sorprendió.

-¡Sorpresa!- Todos gritaron al ver la cara de Mickey.

-Espera hermano te tengo otra sorpresa.- Sara corrió rumbo al cuarto de invitados.

-¿Que? ¿Ustedes sabían de esto?- Mickey miro a sus amigos y a las amigas de su hermana.

-Si, Sara nos hablo de esto desde hace una semana. Pensamos que merecías una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños.- Emanuel, unos de sus compañeros de su edad lo abrazo por los hombros.

-Sara y otra persona estuvieron planeando esto durante la ultima semana. Ella estaba muy emocionada por esto.- Fanny sonrió al mayor de los hermanos.

-Mickey, mira quien vino a visitarnos.- Sara grito desde el segundo piso de la casa.

-¿Qui..-El mayor no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta cuando sintió a alguien colgarse de sus hombros.

-¡Mickey!- El checo corrió a abrazar a su italiano favorito.

-Emil, ¿que haces aquí? Creí que estarías en Praga entrenando.- Mickey miró a su amado checo.

-Pensé que te gustaría que viniera. Ademas Sara me invitó- El menor sonrió sin soltar a Michelle.

-Chicos, no inicien a besarse por favor.- Hugo, un castaño de 22 años, interrumpió la escena entre ambos patinadores.

Mickey se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, por su parte Emil sonrió aun sin soltar al italiano.

Después de esta divertida escena todos se sentaron para hablar, hacer bromas o solo burlarse unos de otros. Conforme avanzaba la noche todos bebieron algo de alcohol, unos mas y otros menos.

-Mickey, ¿podemos hablar en privado?- Gina se acerco al festejado, que descansaba tranquilamente junto a Emil.

-Claro.- El mayor se puso de pie, para disgusto del checo.

-Mickey, quería disculparme por invitarte a salir. Si hubiera sabido que tienes novio no lo hubiera intentado.- Gina agachó la mirada notablemente apenada.

-No te preocupes, espera. ¿Que novio? No estoy saliendo con nadie.- Mickey se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la chica.

-El chico joven, el que planeo esto con tu hermana. ¿No es tu novio?- Gina miró con sorpresa a su compañero. Estaba seguro de que ambos chicos salían.

-No, no estamos saliendo. Solo somos amigos.- Mickey se sonrojo a la vez que miraba a la chica.

-Bueno, como sea. Me tengo que ir.- Gina tomó su abrigo a la vez que le deba un pequeño e inocente beso en la mejilla.

Desde la sala tanto Emil como Sara veían la escena. Sara estaba sorprendida mientras el checo ardía en celos. Con paso decidido Emil se dirigió a donde Mickey se quedó de pie. El beso fue algo que no se esperaba. O al menos no por parte de Gina.

-Mickey.- Emil lo llamó cuando estaba de pie frente a el.

-Emil. No se si viste lo que pasó pero ella no es mi novia ni nada por el estilo.- ¿Que diablos estaba haciendo? No tenía porque darle explicaciones a Emil. Pero por alguna razón sentía que debía hacerlo.

Antes de que el italiano pudiera continuar con el porque de los actos de Gina sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Emil lo estaba besando.

Con algo de timidez correspondió el beso. Los labios del checo eran suaves, con un sabor dulce. El italiano abrazo al contrario por el cuello. Sin duda recordaría ese beso para siempre. Era demandante pero gentil. Apasionada a la vez que demostraba todo el amor y cuidado que sentía Emil por Michelle, SU Michelle.

En la sala Sara vio la escena a la vez que gritaba por ver a su amigo y a su hermano juntos. En poco tiempo los demás invitados se unieron a las risas y bromas por la nueva pareja.

Por ese momento a ninguno de los dos les importo. Solo existían ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mickey- Emil susurro aun cerca de los labios del italiano.

-Me gusta este regalo de cumpleaños.- El mayor volvió a besar a Emil.

-Este no es tu regalo. Tendrás que esperar a estar solos.- Ambos sonrieron, uno confiado y el otro nervioso y sonrojado.

Ese fue un cumpleaños inolvidable para ambos Crispino.


End file.
